Would you take me to him?
by N-to the-O-to the-A
Summary: It was the first time to doubt there was gods, to sleep alone, to give up on life. Would you live if you were him? Short story saddness, M for the F word XD


**Would you take me to him?**

Pale hands smoothed themselves over soft skin as the two shared their breath and pressed pink lips together, one after the other. The smaller's hands rubbed against the olders back, whimpering and clawing gently.

Large chocolate brown eyes gazed into shape blood red ones as the two pressed against each other desperately. The taller cupped the small silverettes cheeks in his hands. The cheeks were so deliciously reddened as he leaned down and kissed them both, he loved the smaller and couldn't stand to think of letting go right now, in fact ever.

They kisses passionately in a battle of tongues and teeth, it was strange how they loved pain from each other but couldn't stand the simplest from another. Perhaps they'd been together so long that it was just pleasure now.

The younger boy mumbled and clutched at the spirit tightly, braking the kiss to lick the others neck. "Don't leave me, Bakura. I can't live without you!"

Bakura sighed and nuzzled his hosts forehead, kissing it, it was a familiar pleasure he always presented to the other whether the boy was scared, saddened, happy or angry. "I don't have a choice," he whispered, threading his fingers into the silverettes hair. "I lost, I have to leave."

"Why did you challenge him? You could never have won!" the smaller cried out, shaking his head, he couldn't accept it.

"Kul Elna, Ryou," Bakura growled. "I had to, wether I wanted to or not. I had to get revenge for my village, my family."

Ryou sobbed and buried his face into Bakuras chest, clawing the spirits back harder that the other hissed and arched his back. "Why can't I be your new family?"

The thief smiled and rubbed Ryous head softly. "If I go to the afterlife, you will be the only thing on my mind. You are my family now."

They clutched each other, loving and sobbing, until the tallers hair and back began to turn into smoky wisps of white and his body began to disappear. He grit his teeth and nuzzled Ryous hair, silent sobs rocking through his body as a lone tear rolled down his cheek, dripping onto his hosts cheek. Ryou looked up but Bakura pulled his face to his chest.

"Don't look," his voice cracked and the other whined. Ryou could feel his spirits body disappearing under his hands, his arms circling in more and more each passing minute. Why did the gods curse them? First Bakura and then himself, only to have the two fine themselves in each other. They loved each other, maybe they never said it enough, but they always knew and never had to say the three words. Now they were hurting as they were pulled apart, to be alone again.

"I love you, Bakura! I love you!" Ryou screamed into the others chest. He pulled back and looked into the thief's eyes, ignoring the fading spirit. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I lov-" he choked on a sob and kissed the other hard.

Bakura shivered and pressed his lips back just as hard, tugging on the soft white hair so much like his own. "I love you, my host, my Yadunushi, my Ryou!"

It was sudden and Ryou was left alone with a lap full of air, his arms dropped but his gaze was still firmly on the spot Bakura had once been a second ago. So it was true… he'd hoped that maybe Bakura would be spared. That the gods had heard their prayers and took pity on them, but there was no such thing from the gods, no such thing as pity on a sinning thief and cursed boy.

"I hate you," he said tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. "If you can hear me, I hate you! Give him back to me! You fucking bustards, give him back to me!"

Ryou screamed and fisted his hands in his hair and tugged harshly. "Give him back! I love him and you took him from me! Give him back!" his eyes narrowed and he snarled. "No… you're not there are you? If you were you would have heard us. We prayed so many times! You should have heard us!"

It was the first time Ryou didn't pray at night, it was the first time he concluded the gods weren't real, it was the first time he slept without Bakuras arms around him, ten years the other had always held him at night.

It was the first time he slept and sobbed even in his sleep, not his mother and sisters death did that to him. It wasn't long after that the light left him and it was a short time until he gave up and died of a broken heart.

If he prayed one last time, standing in the middle of a highway, would the gods send him to Bakura?


End file.
